


Summer souvenirs

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Party, Pippity, Summer Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Ada & Hecate at their summer cottage. But an invitation to a tarts & vicars party looms. Domestic fluff
Relationships: Hecate Hardbroom/Ada Cackle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

She woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of the frying pan. Mmmmm pancakes. She was sure it was pancakes, a holiday treat. Which meant that her wife was already up (of course she was, the bed was woefully empty) and chirping, ready to start the day. She sleepily went through her ablutions and ambled downstairs, yawning at the sun that streamed in from every corner. She loved their summer cottage, situated on a small Scandinavian island. No electricity or running water. No problem that magic couldn't surmount. Each year they would set off by ferry, a novel experience for Hecate and one she appreciated very much. Slowly sailing around coast to coast; skirting around the cluster of civilisation and heading out to the wide open sea, almost being swallowed up by the sun, both Ada and Hecate loved it. Landing on their island felt like heaven.

The kitchen was a mess of course. Hecate could tolerate mess from one person only. The person currently humming and frying pancakes in that silly apron. It was printed with silly non-magical nonsense, a tanned bare male chest. It had been left behind by the cleaner years ago and Ada thought it a hoot to wear. Hecate just rolled her eyes and made sure to ignore it.

Concentrating on her task, Ada didn't hear the other woman stifle a gasp. Just as well the apron was protecting her assets at the front otherwise Hecate would have been concerned at flames and hissing oil so close to vulnerable skin. Ada was wearing nothing under her apron but a pair of lilac silk French knickers, the ones that Hecate had given her for her birthday. That was all that could be seen of her as she flipped pancakes onto a plate. Hecate stood and stared until she had finished, absentmindedly following the songs that her wife was humming but barely being able to focus on anything else. Ada turned with the plate piled high and smiled.

'Morning!'

Hecate only looked at her in horror.

'What's the matter?'

'I hope you cast a protection spell' said Hecate finally. She couldn't think of what else to say. Ada snorted with laughter, knowing that it wasn't all that was running through Hecate's mind. She set the plate down and gestured to the already laid table.

'Help yourself.'

There was the pot of bilberry jam they made the night before. They'd picked the bilberries themselves. The first time Ada had brought her to the Scandinavian countryside, Hecate had been overwhelmed with all the ingredients to forage. They travelled across three countries to discover a most wonderful hoard of nature. Hecate used her fungi detection skills to gather all sorts of tempting morsels for dinner (and test out some more interesting ones) and they ate well.

Hecate sat down slowly and looked at the bare chest staring back her. The apron chest of course, Ada's much more delightful one hidden behind it, kept in place with the string across the back.

'It's going to be a scorching day' said Ada, sitting down and helping herself to pancakes, pouring their coffee. Hecate's mug was green and Ada's was blue. Hecate nodded and reached for the bilberry jam, her summertime pleasure.

'Were you planning on giving me a heart attack in that thing?' she mentioned casually, sipping her coffee.

'You've never had a problem with it before' said Ada mildly, licking a dribble of jam off her wrist. Hecate wasn't fooled by the innocent routine, Ada had played it enough times and while in public it was hard to tell, in private was a different matter.

'I tolerate it' said Hecate dryly, tapping her nails on the table, resisting leaning over and licking it off her. Ada smiled at her and they carried on eating. Ada sliced up the goat cheese and layered them inside a stack of pancakes, rolled them up and ate it like a sandwich. Hecate tolerated that too. She nibbled on a piece. It was extraordinarily good cheese. She stared into her cup of liquid night.

'Don't forget we have the party later.'

Hecate sighed.

'Did you have to remind me?'

'Oh come on, indulge a friend.'

'I don't know why _you're_ indulging her.'

'Well someone's got to make the effort.'

Hecate sighed. Only Pippa Pentangle could invade an island nearby and throw a belated Midsummer party. She was incorrigible. Annoyingly, Dimity Drill would be there too. They would be cuddling up to each other in the most nauseating manner. And would enjoy taking the piss out of Hecate for a long time to come.

'Dimity has no ammunition' soothed Ada. 'She'll be too busy alternately snogging the face off Pippa and laughing at me.'

'Are you planning to distract everyone with your costume to take the attention off of me?' Hecate enquired.

'Of course' said Ada, briskly. 'But in the meantime, let's go and lie out in the sun.'

Hecate flicked her fingers and tidied up the kitchen. On her way up to get the giant parasol, she leaned over behind the other woman and licked the smear of jam all the way up the side of Ada's index finger, no doubt shrewdly smeared there for her benefit.

'Wear that every morning' she commanded softly. Ada smiled deviously. She knew how to play her wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Hecate drew a deep breath as they put their broomsticks away. They could hear the band playing and the laughter and chatter that was set to engulf them. Ada threaded her arm through hers and tugged her along.

'Don't worry, Dimity will get everyone drunk and nobody will notice you' she appeased her.

As they rounded the corner, they could see the birthday girls courting attention from an adoring crowd. The landscape stretched as far as the eye could see with the barn and the band to their left. They skirted the group and ducked into the barn. It was tastefully decorated in pink flowers and turquoise ribbons that went well with the aged timber. The round table was laid beautifully with crystal glasses and pale yellow napkins. They nodded their approval and added their bottle of elderflower wine and pastries to the table in the corner. Every guest had brought something for the table. It looked like it was going to be a lovely party.

'Well met sister' came a sardonic voice in the doorway. They stopped and turned around to see Agatha and her lapdog smirking at them. They exchanged their greetings warily, Ada and Hecate hoping that the terrible two wouldn't gate-crash their island after that.

'I see everyone has been invited to this party' remarked Hecate, a touch cattily. Ada touched her hand with just one finger to stop her there.

'Well Pippa is such a generous hostess' said Agatha.

'Ladies! So glad you could join us!' said a joyful Pippa, entering the barn and sashaying up to them. 'And in such a brilliant array of costumes as well. You all look wonderful.'

All four of them looked at each other in a moment of uncharacteristic solidarity. Trust Pippa Pentangle to come up with a ridiculous non magical themed party. Dimity no doubt thought it was hilarious, judging by her costume. There had probably never been a party like it, for the magic world had no need for tarts and vicars.

'Looking good, Hecate' said Agatha with a grin. Hecate looked at her counterpart and raised an eyebrow. She and Geraldine Gullet wore similar simple dresses in lightweight cotton, dog collars gleaming briskly against their chosen colours. Geraldine had gone for navy and Hecate, in a bid to up her game, in dark purple.

'I look much the same as Geraldine' she remarked.

'Yes and she looks good' said Agatha fondly, looking at her pet. Hecate restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Clearly Dimity and Pippa weren't the only ones who were going to revolt her this evening. Ada smiled indulgently. As long as Agatha was besotted with her new girlfriend, she wouldn't be spending her time pulling stupid stunts on people. The boring Geraldine seemed to have a calming effect on her.

Ada and Agatha were rather confusingly dressed as their vicar's tarts. Confusingly because they looked all too similar. Both wore silk button up playsuits, Agatha in pale green and Ada in champagne with black lacy French maid aprons tied in a bow at the back. If it weren't for the shoes, they'd be too easy to mistake but Agatha was wearing white fuck-me stilettos while Ada had slipped on a pair of fuchsia kitten heel sling backs. Either way, both Miss Hardbroom and Miss Gullet both felt like they were going to have to get possessive of their respective tarts and their shapely legs, a clear source of distraction for the party.

Pippa strutting up to the podium caught their attention. In her pale pink chiffon ruffled shorts and corset, she looked like a sugared almond, a sight that pleased the majority of her audience. The witches were a pleasant mix of tarts and vicars, ranging in raciness. The wizards had almost unanimously dressed as vicars. Some had even borrowed gaily patterned chasubles for the occasion. Apart from Baz and Gaz, Pippa's silly nephews who had opted for playboy bunny ears and brightly coloured maid outfits. They were notorious drag dressers and had stomped the boards playing the ugly stepsisters in pantomimes for the last few years, among other exploits. Unsurprisingly, Dimity had been quick to befriend them and had gleefully played the evil stepmother in last year's pantomime.

'It's such a pleasure to welcome you all! I would have loved to celebrate midsummer in a more decadent style but we all know that that the school schedule comes first. Which is why we will have a second one this year in this beautiful country where they celebrate midsummer so wonderfully, so enjoy!'

Most of the crowd stamped their feet and hooted their appreciation for their host. Dimity leaned over and kissed her heartily on the cheek, evoking a giggle from Pippa and a general air of goodwill washed over the party. Dimity grabbed the ram's horn and blew the signal to start the evening. She looked utterly ridiculous dressed in a dog collar and frilly ra-ra skirt but then you couldn't expect anything less from her. Dimity rarely did things by halves.


	3. Chapter 3

Hecate was surprised at how much she had enjoyed the party. She had been sat inbetween either Baz or Gaz, she couldn't tell which and Pippa's aunt, also called Pippa, a tall horsy faced braying woman with a bowl cut. They were both rather more interesting than they looked. The guests all collapsed in the barn in the early hours of the morning and slept until midmorning. Agatha and Geraldine had thankfully kept out of their way for the most part and were a lot more pleasant when they were either dancing or fast asleep and not talking, smirking or flirting.

They crept out to the shed and wrestled their broomsticks out, itching to get back. They had left a thank you message for their hostess. No doubt they would hear from her once she'd woken up. At the moment she was draped over Dimity under the table. A most fetching couple.

'Lovely as this island is, I prefer our cottage' remarked Hecate.

'Same. Got enough energy for a swim?'

Somehow, they did. Hecate mourned the fact that she didn't have enough energy to undress Ada the way she wanted but Ada was more interested in enticing her into the water for a skinny dip. Unbelievably, Hecate did. The water was delicious and they lazed around for the rest of the day.

'I missed my morning treat' murmured Hecate, kissing her way down Ada's face and neck. 'You've spoiled me now, I'll expect it every morning we have together.'

'Well we can't have that' Ada tutted.

That evening, Hecate walked in to find Ada preparing dinner in the apron and a pair of blue boxer shorts.

Hecate loved the summer holidays.


End file.
